The Gift Part II
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Six months later, Catherine contemplates her woes of pregnancy


The Gift Part II

__

Pregnant. I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant with Warrick's baby. God, I didn't think it would feel so right. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I'm pregnant. I like saying that…I'm pregnant.

Warrick walked into the bathroom and noticed her dreamy look. He wondered how long she had been standing there just staring at her reflection with her goofy look. He regarded her strangely before moving around her to grab his toothbrush. She didn't even flinch. She was _really_ deep in her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking about so intensely. She obviously looked happy and content, and he was too, despite the numerous death threats she delivered to him when she got irritated or upset. She attacked him with things as "this is all your fault", "I hate you", "Why did I let you do this to me?", "I want to strangle you"…just to name a few.

"I can't believe this is happening," Catherine said. "We're having a baby together."

She inspected her profile in the mirror. Her belly had grown so large in a way that it concerned her. _I shouldn't be this big, _she thought to herself._ The doctor said we weren't having twins, yet, I'm humungous. I know that Warrick is disgusted. I wasn't this big with Lindsay. Oh, there's a kick. Strong one, too. I think I'm having a boy. Warrick wants a girl. Either way, he decides, right? I mean it is his sperm. He's got the XY factor here, not me. I just let the kid gestate in my body for nine months and then push it out in excruciating pain. Great. Men will never know the pain of childbirth. All I can see is a head the size of a melon coming out of a hole the size of a grape. That hurts. Melons, grapes. Wonderful, now I'm hungry. I'm always hungry. What should I eat today? Graham crackers and pickles sounds good. Or macaroni and cheese on bread sounds tempting. _

Warrick didn't want to break her of her thoughts, whatever they might have been. He left her alone.

_Warrick must think I'm insane. I've been weird for six months now. My brain has turned to mush. I'm going stir crazy at home. I've lost count of how many times I've watched "A Christmas Story" and cried. Even Lindsay has shunned me as her mother. I suppose that's a good thing since she's becoming more attached to Warrick. He must be feeling very deprived right now. We haven't had sex since the day I told him I was pregnant. After two years, I'm finally holding out on him. I'm too tired and I feel like a walking beach ball. I can't see any part of my body that's attractive anymore. My butt is big, my feet and hands are swollen. My nose has gotten a little swollen too. I have gas and I burp more often than usual. Both Warrick and Lindsay find me disgusting and horrid. I wasn't this way with Lindsay. I was the cutest pregnant woman. I was having a small baby, I didn't need maternity clothes, and I looked great. Now with this baby, I NEED maternity clothes, I'm having a big baby, and I'm big as a freakin' house. Ugh, I have stretch marks. I am the ugliest woman in the state of Nevada. I should be glowing right now._

Catherine trudged her way through the house, glum and hungry. She opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. The baby kicked violently within her, signaling it was time to eat. She took out a jar of pickles and some ketchup. Warrick saw her do this and he grimaced at her food choice. He knew better than to try and convince her to eat other things besides the combinations she chose.

She squirted some ketchup on a pickle and bit hungrily into it. Within thirty seconds, she consumed the whole pickle. She burped loudly.

"Excuse me," she said rubbing her belly.

She sat down on the couch and watched TV. Warrick put his arm protectively around her shoulders and put his other hand on her belly. She laid her head down on his shoulder and yawned. The tiredness was one thing about pregnancy she could not stand. All she did was sleep, or stay in bed. She had read every book she owned in her house. Boredom was not her friend. Warrick was there during the day, but she was lonely at night when he went to work. Work was another thing she missed. She was miserable.

_I'm excited about giving Warrick a baby, but this was unexpected, _she thought to herself. _This baby was unplanned and it just happened. Are we ready for a baby? Another child period? Does having a baby together mean that we'll head into a commitment? I haven't even met Warrick's family, nor has he met mine. What are we going to do about that? Say, "it's a package deal take it or leave it?" Will his family even like me? What will the baby look like? I mean, come on. There is a little pigmentation difference here, and between the two of us, what will our baby be? Part Irish-American and African-American? Maybe just Irish…I imagine the baby will have beautiful skin. _

Warrick rubbed her belly then gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was so sweet to her it made her want to cry. He did things for her for no special reason except that he loved her. Catherine was happy with him. She would love to have a life with him and maybe even have another baby with him. They were meant for each other. Catherine couldn't think of anyone else who could love her like Warrick did. He loved Lindsay too, and it warmed Catherine's heart to see her warming up to him. 

_Lindsay is going to be a great big sister,_ Catherine thought to herself. _ She loves the baby so much already. I love this baby too, but it needs to hurry up and finish gestating so it can get out of my body as fast as it can. Wait, what if the baby dies? What if it died inside of me and I had no idea? What if the birth doesn't go as planned?_

Catherine looked down at her belly and smiled. _I should stop worrying,_ she thought._ It'll all be worth it in the end._


End file.
